my knight and shinning wolf ON HOLD
by hardy101
Summary: what if insted of emily it was bella that gose to see leah and her soon to be husbend sam but she gets imprinted on but the man that was suposed to be her cousin
1. Chapter 1

One shot

what if instead of Emily coming down to meet leah and her soon to be husband it was Bella here is a story of how in 1 day a girl lost everything but gained a imprint this is different

Bella povo

my name is Isabella maria swan and I live in Delaware but I am on a plane on my way down to meet Leah my cousin in a month she is getting married and I am her maid of honor see me and Leah we was always closed we never left each others side it was always Bella and Leah never Bella or Leah that was until I left for collage in Delaware and she left to live in la push Washington she told me one day about werewolves but first I fought she was crazy that was until I realized me and Leah never lied to each others if we did it was like committing a crime

she told me how scared she is because her soon to be husband didn't imprint on her and she didn't imprint on him which has to be heard for them because she said once you find your imprint your whole entire life is about that one person what ever they say goes but I came early to help them planning the wedding and everything she even wants me to meet the pack which I cant wait I decided to move into my dads old house

he was a police chef for la push and one day he died on the line of duty so he left the house to me so thats where I will be living now in a rainy place called forks where nothing happens only werewolves and vampires this should be interesting

so here I am on a plane waiting to land to my new life I guess I fell asleep because next thing I knew one of the ladies came to wake me up "miss we are in forks airport"

"thank you" I wisped I got up and stretched and then made my way to the pick up area I finally got my bags and thats where I spotted her

" baby Leah" I yelled as I raced my way to her and pulled her into a bone chrusing hug

" Lil b I missed you so much look at you holy shit your hot" I started to laugh that would be the first thing out of her mouth

we finally left to my house and put all the stuff away then we was off to la push we pulled up to this house I remember this house this is aunt sue and uncle harry house my uncle harry died 2monthes ago a month after my dad

"Lil b your going to love SAM and the pack" she said as we made our way to the door we open the door and was greeted by aunt sue

"my baby look at you I missed you so much you got so big babe don't you ever leave again you hear me" aunt sue said as she pulled me into a hug with tears running down her face I felt bad

because after my daddy's funeral I left la push I couldn't stay here and everyone took it so hard even Leah

" I wont leave aunt sue I am here for good I promise I am not going anywhere" I said as tears fell down my face see the thing is aunt sue was always a mother to me my real mother didn't give a damn about me and my dad she treated us like shit aunt sue she always held me and she was always a mother to me and it was so hard to leave her behind

we heard the door burst open and in come Seth

"Bella" he yelled as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"damn baby Seth is that you look at you. You got hot baby" I said as I was hugging him back

"well you know Bella its the werewolf inside me" he said as he was laughing

I smiled at him then I saw 8 other hot guys behind him damn so this is the pack mmm they are hot

"so baby are you going to to tell me who is who" I said as I saw one guy go over to Leah he didn't even look at me h'm that must be SAM

" oh thats Paul Embry quil Brady colon Jacob . And that guy that is standing next to leah is sam guys this is my cousin Bella"

I smiled but when my eyes meet Sam's I couldn't take them off

ooh shit he imprinted

then everything happen fast

Leah pushed him away and throw her ring down and ran out side SAM looked at me and didn't look away aunt sue had there mouths open as did the rest of the pack

so lets get this correct

1 arrive to la push

2 meet aunt sue

3 meet pack

4sam imprinted

5 Leah got pissed and throw her ring and ran away

6 lost relation ship with Leah

so lets get this right I lost my relationship with Leah but gained a imprinted the guy who is supposed to be marrying Leah in a month yeah I would say I am so screwed

**author note**

**how did you like it?**

**So I keep this story going or stop it tell me what you think about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Provo

here I am siting in a room with a bunch of werewolves and one of them who is so post to be my imprint it was very quiet when aunt sue spoke up

"so uh wow I uh got nothing to say to that uh do somebody want to tell Bella why her cousin left like that... uh somebody help me out here" aunt sue said with hopeful eyes

"uh yeah mom I will I guess I will tell her" Seth said but little did they know I knew everything about what they are

"its okay Seth and aunt sue I already know what the guys are and what imprinting is Leah told me she said this is her worst fear" I said looking at Sam he looked at me with hurt, pain,and sadness and happiness

I turned as I heard the door open again and saw Leah " do you think she pissed" asked Embry

"Le-" I began to speak but she cut me off "save it I don't want to hear it I should of never invited you down here you took away the love of my life how could you Bella we are so post to be cousins friendds your like my twin sister I did everything for you you always came first then anyone else and this is how you repay me my friends were right you are just a slut" she screamed at me I looked down to the floor when a tear slipped down my face

"uh yeah I think shes pissed" quil whispers answering embrys question

that was when Sam had enough

"Leah how could you say that I am the one who imprinted not Bella she didn't ask for this to happen it just did and you know that" Sam yelled at her

looked at him and started shouting "don't even say a word Sam you promise me its me and only me you said you would never imprint but you did and on my own cousin you said you love me hell I even lost my virginity to your stupid ass how could you do this to me and less then 4weeks before our wedding" Leah shouted

"Leah you know I cant-" Sam tried to fight back but Leah cut him off

"bullshit Sam I don't care if you couldn't help it Sam get out of my house all of you and you" Leah said pointing to me "don't ever come over here again don't talk to me don't try to say sorry I don't want to hear your fucking lame lies get the fuck out now!" Leah yelled at me that's when aunt sue stepped in

"Leanna Katelyn Clear water(** a/n I don't know if that Is her full name so please don't be mad)** who do you think you are Bella is here to stay and she is living here if you like it or not now you know damn right she did not do anything and its not Sam's thought so you are to say sorry this min Missy or I swear there be a punishment and you will not like it" sue yelled at her daughter

Leah was about to say something but I beat her to it "no aunt sue its fine I under stand she is mad I don't blame here and don't worry Leah I will be leaving now" I said as I went to get my bag but Sam spoke up

"no Bella I just got you I cant lose you please stay" Sam begged Leah said something her breath that I did not catch

"Sam I cant I do not have a place to stay and I am sure not welcome here by Leah and her opinion means the most to me" I said looking at Sam that's when he said something I thought he would never say ever

"stay with me I have a house that's big enough please Bella say yes I cant lose you" Sam begged me with pleading eyes

"Sam I don't want to impose" I said unsure

"Bella baby please stay with me please I am begging you" Sam said I looked around and saw everyone looking at me smiling but Leah

"uh okay I guess but no funny business" I said as I started to smirked and everyone laughed

"only if you want to babe" Sam said back while flashing me his white teeth I blushed as everyone laugh by that time Leah left to her room

Sam grabbed me and said " look your my imprint don't try to deny it please and don't let Leah mess it up for us Bella please I am happy that I imprinted on you baby please lets make this work" he said and I did the one thing I thought I would never do...

I kissed him and thought to my self this could work I will not let Leah screw this up for me

**a/n hope you like it sorry it took me so long to update I been really busy**

**love Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3 note

DEAR READERS

all the storys will be updated i am sorry for taken so long i have been busy with school and alot of studying but i will try to upload them tonight dont hate me if i cant get to it

love hardy101


End file.
